


With Thorns

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Poison Ivy is a Dick, Reformed Villains, Teasing, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you it wouldn't work," she says, somewhat smugly.</p>
<p>"Not helping, Ms Isley."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Thorns

"I told you it wouldn't work," she says, somewhat smugly.

"Not helping, Ms Isley."

"But I _told_ you," she insists, crossing her legs neatly and leaning in to tap at the blurry picture on the screen, "you could've listened to me, you could've saved yourself all this trouble, but _no_. In Batman charges again, using his ever so big head to solve all the world's problems."

"Not helping, Pamela."

"You could've listened to me," she says sweetly, tapping at the screen again and tilting her head just slightly. She's technically a good guy now, redeemed and on the _right_ side, but that doesn't mean that she can't take a little _pleasure_ in the endearing calamities of the world, "you could've acknowledged that the plant had been exposed to toxic waste, and thus had a high change of mutating into a form that you couldn't easily contain. But _no_."

"Not helping, _Pam_."

"You just let it expand," she chuckles, and smiles at the picture on the screen - the blurry plant, shucking its troublesome confines and expanding out into the unworthy world. Wonderful, it reminds her of _her_ in so many ways, "and now you have to deal with a giant, murderous plant trying to go on a rampage through downtown Gotham. I _do_ hope that you're happy with yourself."

"...She does have a point, you know."

"Not _helping_ , Tim."


End file.
